


Sed fieri et excrucior

by SoniaWilde



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Il Principe, Introspection, Philosophy, Renaissance Era, everyone loves Cesare
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoniaWilde/pseuds/SoniaWilde
Kudos: 2





	Sed fieri et excrucior

Il vino gli scaldava la gola, il vento gli graffiava le guance eppure Nicolò Machiavelli non sentiva fastidio all'accanirsi delle due sensazioni contrastanti sul suo corpo. Pensò a Catullo, studiato sui volumi gelosamente custoditi dai frati nelle loro biblioteche: 'Odi et amo. Quadre id faciam, fortasse requiris. Nescio, sed fieri et excrucior'.  
'Sed fieri et excrucior'. Era l’ultimo verso in particolare a risuonargli nella testa ora annebbiata da tanto succo delle rosse uve toscane.  
Come quel sole che spariva oltre l'orizzonte color porpora, il Principe era ora chissà dove e non si curava affatto di chi avesse lasciato indietro. Due poveri mendicanti non di denaro, lui e Micheletto, El Perro, Il fedele segugio che era l'ombra di quel figlio bastardo del Papa di Roma.  
Da dove venisse, lui non l'aveva mai detto con certezza: Nicolò lo aveva sentito rielaborare almeno tre versioni diverse delle sue origini e fintanto che lui era coinvolto, potevamo essere legittime tutte e tre; d’altra parte, bisognava ben prestare attenzione a dove andava il Corella non da dove venisse. Quasi privo di un nome, seguiva il suo padrone come un’ombra, senza umanità qualsiasi, come fosse una spada in più che recava inciso sul cuore aut Caesar aut Nihil.  
E quanto avrebbe voluto, il segretario della Repubblica Fiorentina, il grande uomo politico che i Medici portavano sul palmo della mano, essere nient’altro che lo sgherro fedele del Principe, di Cesare, incarnazione gloriosa del fu Imperator. Fin da quando aveva incontrato il Borgia ne era stato rapito, assuefatto, catturato da un fascino che lui, uomo di lettere, non sapeva raccontare su pagina alcuna.  
Eppure, Micheletto, colui che occupava quella carica ambita e sospirata, non era felice: c'erano giorni come quello che stava scomparendo aldilà delle antiche rovine di un acquedotto, in cui il padrone scioglieva il guinzaglio e spariva come il sole che ora stava mostrando loro solo l’ultimo raggio. Quasi fossero una sola cosa, l’astro supremo e l’uomo che governava le loro vite.  
A Nicolò uscì una smorfia e un lamento. Non avrebbe ammesso di esser preso da quell’uomo, da quel dux cortese come i poeti cortesi cantavano alle fanciulle, eppure Cesare era in ogni cosa lui scrivesse, in ogni pensiero che si trovava a fare, sospeso tra le sue giornate.  
“Se continuerai a berlo da solo, ti strozzerai, caram” Micheletto gli strappò via la bottiglia e vi si attaccò con ferocia, quasi non bevesse nulla da secoli. Machiavelli si chiese se stesse provando anche lui il sentimento che Catullo aveva così nitidamente inciso nel papiro prima ancora che qualcuno dei loro padri, e dei padri dei loro padri, fosse nato. Le temperature erano scese, notò, e il cielo era diventato indaco da rosa. Presto la notte sarebbe scesa e già d’intorno si sentiva lo zampettare dei cani da guardia che venivano sciolti dai padroni in modo da tenere gli estranei lontani dai loro pascoli.  
“Fa così male?” Chiese, mordendosi le labbra.  
Micheletto smise di bere, mise giù la bottiglia avendo cura di inghiottire molto lentamente l’ultimo sorso, in modo da gustarlo con più piacere e più tempo a disposizione. Sulle labbra e sulle mani, insieme alle cicatrici di chissà quale avventura, spiccavano gli schizzi scuri. “Ogni volta che va via.”  
“Ne sei innamorato?” Niccolò osservò come le dita nodose del compagno di bevute iniziarono a tremare.  
“Non parlarmi di cose da poesia, scribacchino. Non conosco quello di cui scrivono i poeti.” Fu sbrigativo e il toscano sapeva che era meglio seguire le sue direttive: d’altronde non erano amici, niente vietava al Perro di estrarre la spada e lasciarlo morto sull’erba verdeggiante, probabilmente già piena di rugiada nel momento in cui lo avrebbero ritrovato.  
Ma Niccolò ahimè, di poeti e poesie se ne intendeva. E sapeva che quello sguardo sfuggente, le cicatrici sul palmo che si era fatto per ordine di Cesare, erano il lato oscuro della medaglia in cui splendevano Dante e Beatrice. O doveva dire Lucrezia e il fratello?  
Dalla bisaccia sopra il cavallo che li aveva condotti lì, Machiavelli tirò fuori il poco pane e formaggio che aveva frettolosamente messo via quando l’altro aveva bussato alla sua porta e con voce roca e sguardo disorientato l’aveva invitato a quel raduno di bussole rotte, che erano loro. Il Nord a cui puntavano non si faceva vedere e il sole era ormai del tutto tramontato.  
Micheletto montò un fuoco di fortuna e poi addentò voracemente il suo pasto. Era un uomo silenzioso, magro, sembrava per davvero un’ombra, soprattutto alla luce del fuoco che s’agitava ora davanti a lui. “Credi sempre di averci fatto l’abitudine.” Disse solo, seccamente. “Credi sempre di aver fatto i conti con il fatto che, se diventi l’ombra di una persona, per questa non sarai mai nulla più che un bagaglio da prendere e posare.”  
Machiavelli si maledisse per non aver portato penna e inchiostro. “Credo fermamente che non sia quello il motivo.” Si azzardò a dire e continuò solo quando lo sguardo dello sgherro catalano lo invitarono a continuare. “Credo solo che la vita di Cesare sia…” rimase per un momento senza parole. Cos’era Cesare? Cosa rendeva la sua vita così impenetrabile, tanto che non si sarebbero mai sentiti più che una necessità di cui disporre liberamente per lui?  
“È inutile che filosofeggiate, maestro. Un principe non può avere altro che sudditi. Senza di essi non sarebbe nulla, eppure lui esiste anche senza di loro.” Disse Micheletto e pareva si fosse tolto un macigno dal petto mentre le parole gli uscivano dalla gola.  
Machiavelli pensò che in fondo ne sapeva di filosofia e poesia più di quello che credeva. “Un po’ come il sole.” Aggiunse, pensando al De Monarchia.  
Micheletto non annuì né negò. Restarono così in silenzio fino a che il fuoco non si estinse, poi tornarono a Firenze, Machiavelli a casa sua ed El Perro chissà, perso nelle vie che portavano a sud, perso nel buio da dove vengono le ombre.


End file.
